Lorien Legacies: A Series of One-shots
by Horse-Girl5678
Summary: A bunch of mostly-unrelated drabbles following the Garde and their human allies as they balance war with everyday life. Most chapters will be with pairings unless stated otherwise! Current chapter:Can't Catch a Moment (Navrina) Rated T for occasional language.
1. 1 The Flirtatious Waitress (Navrina)

**Hey everyone! So I've never ever written a one-shot before, and I read some amazing ones that inspired me to try my hand at writing them. So, I give you a series of sort-of-but-not-really-related one-shots. Meaning, some will have to do with each other but most will not.**

** Couples I will feature include: Marina/Eight, John/Sarah, and Sam/Six. I might do a few other one-shots, and I plan on writing some friendship chapters as well (John and Six, Six and Nine, etc.)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Lorien Legacies series, the Power of Six movie would be out, (FALL OF FIVE SPOILER DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ FALL OF FIVE-) Eight wouldn't have died, and the fifth book would have been out already, so yeah. I don't own anything except for the plotline of these stories.**

**I would not read these one-shots if you don't want spoilers for any of the books. **

**CHAPTER 1- The Flirtatious Waitress**

**SEVEN**

"You really didn't have to do this.""

"I know, but I wanted to."

Eight, being the gentleman that he is, insisted on taking me out for a nice dinner after a particularly frustrating training session with Nine. The violence-obsessed Garde found my ice legacy particularly interesting and was intent on finding the easiest way to beat it. Long story short, I was chucking ice at him for over three hours and Nine was not careful with the language he threw at me. Seriously, I'm not a freaking mogadorian, so don't cuss me out like that!

In trying to make me feel better, Eight decided to take me out to a nice restaurant. Well, as nice as you can get in middle-of-nowhere Nevada.

"Your table is right this way," One of the waiters doubling up as a Maître d' tells us. Eight takes my hand, causing me to blush, and leads me after the waiter. We are seated at a booth on the far side of the restaurant, by a window. Snow is falling lightly outside, decorating the buildings with a blanket of pure white snow.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Eight asks, taking notice of my staring outside.

"I wonder if it snowed on Lorien," I reply, turning back to face Eight.

"Let's not think about Lorien. Tonight it's just you and me, the present," Eight smiles. "Let's pretend we are not in the middle of a war, just for one night."

"I couldn't agree more," I respond truthfully.

A waitress with long red hair pulled back into a braid walks up to our table. "My name is Serena and I will be your waitress today. May I start you off with something to drink?"

"Water, please," I ask.

"Water for me as well," Eight orders. Out of nowhere, Serena flashes a big smile at Eight, causing him to turn red.. When she walks away, I burst out laughing.

"Did you see that smile?!" I laugh, wiping away tears.

"It wasn't funny," Eight mumbles. "Why do you find it funny?"

"I think it's cute," I reply in a baby voice.

"Of course you find other girls flirting with me funny," Eight says with a grin forming on his face. "You love when I feel uncomfortable."

"Just because it never happens," I tease. We drop the subject when the waitress returns with our water. She practically drops mine on the table, whereas she places Eight's on the table with such precision that it could be a nuclear bomb that will go off at the slightest movement. I stifle a laugh as Eight orders, the red-headed waitress leaning in much too closely to hear his order. When I order, she takes a step back from me, positioning herself closer to Eight.

"Still finding it funny?" Eight asks after she heads back into the kitchen.

"Still finding it uncomfortable?" I retort with a smirk.

"Touché."

"Alright, so here is your vegetarian spaghetti," The waitress places Eight's order down before handing me some hideous plate. "And your meat salad surprise."

"I ordered a regular house salad," I inform the girl.

"My apologies, I will fix that," She replies with a grim smile, taking my plate and heading back into the kitchen.

"Please, feel free to eat," I tell Eight.

"I can wait until you get your food," Eight tells me.

"It might be a while. Something tells me that I am not on the top of her list."

"I don't mind eating cold spaghetti," Eight assures me. "It's still better than the food I ate on the run. Are you okay waiting?"

"Of course," I say at the same time my stomach rumbles. I flash Eight a smile. Eight takes one of the plates on the side of the table and shovels some of his food on it before placing it in front of me. When I try to refuse, he won't take no for an answer.

"I can't have the best healer starving to death, now can I?" Eight responds.

"Thank you," I say sincerely, swirling some food around my fork.

For the next ten minutes, Eight and I talk about the most useless stuff. Favorite books, pastimes, best and worst seasons, things like that.

"I'm sorry about the wait," The waitress comes out of nowhere sporting a new plate of food.

"I think we were about done, actually. Can we have the check?" I ask.

"Sure," The waitress agrees, the smile magically disappearing from her face.

"Come on, let's go," Eight says after we pay the bill, my salad put in a take-home box.

"I couldn't agree more," I reply.

"I'm sorry this night didn't turn out like you wanted it to," Eight apologizes, opening my door to the rental car Malcom got us.

"What did you think I wanted?" I ask.

"I don't know, a simple, peaceful night?"

I turn towards Eight and pull him into a kiss. "All I wanted was you."

**A/N Wow so that was a lot of dialogue. So there is my first ever one-shot. Hopefully I will get better at writing these drabbles. R&R please, it will make my day.**

**Next up: John/Sarah in The Kitchen Disaster**


	2. 2 The Kitchen Disaster (John and Sarah)

**OMG you guys! Four reviews in one day, mainly the day I upload? That's amazing! So I'm going to plan to update once a week, maybe more if I have a ton of one-shots lined up. I currently have three after this one, and I am working on a fourth. The actual days of the week I upload will be random, depending on how much homework I get D: thank you high school teachers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies, yada yada yada, I just own the plot line to these drabbles, yada yada yada.**

**CHAPTER 2** **The Kitchen Disaster**

**JOHN**

"Do we have everything we need?" Sarah asks.

"Yup," I reply.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Of course!" I lie.

"Then let's do it!" Sarah squeals, handing me a spatula and directing me towards the eggs. Sam's birthday is tomorrow and Sarah insisted on me and her baking the cake. Just one problem. I can't bake. Henri was always the one who kept me from starving, and after that it was Six who managed to keep me alive long enough until Marina and her fantastic cooking skills came along.

"Am I doing this right?" I ask, cracking an egg that results in shattered shell everywhere.

"Try not to use your alien strength," Sarah suggests, giggling and cleaning out the bowl. "Why don't you measure the flour?"

I take the big bag of flour and reach the scooper into it.

"How do I get the extra off?" I ask, eying the overflowing amount of flour.

"Use a knife," Sarah responds, not bothering to look up from her own work. I take a knife from the drawer and attempt to level off the flour, but end up dropping the entire thing into the bowl.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather have Marina do this with you?" I ask, picking the scooper back up.

"Marina always cooks for us," Sarah reminds me. "Plus, we were Sam's first friends. Marina is out with Six shopping anyways."

"Six, shopping?" I laugh. "For what?"

"Presents. For Sam. You know, for his birthday that is _tomorrow_?" Sarah teases.

"I know!" I claim.

"So what did you get him?" Sarah asks, scooping the lump of flour out of my hands and sending me over to the oven to preheat it.

"Um… This cake?" I offer. Sarah laughs.

"You can go in on my gift," Sarah tells me. "I got him a gift card to that store he is obsessed with."

"And that is why I love you," I say, wrapping her in a hug and tickling her sides. Sarah screams out with laughter, attempting to push me away. I respond by lifting her off the ground and twirling her in a circle. Sarah is sent into a fit of laughter as I continue to spin in a circle. Of course, I step the wrong way and end up falling on the ground with Sarah landing on my chest. With a wide smile, Sarah leans down and kisses me.

"Maybe we should just buy a cake," Sarah suggests.

"That would probably be best," I agree. Sarah leans down and kisses me again, all attempts at cake baking suddenly disappear.

**So that was just a little John/Sarah drabble. R&R please!**

**Happy Reading! **

**Next up: Sam/Six in The Birthday Party**

**(Don't worry Nix fans, I have upcoming plans for a Nix story.)**


	3. 2 The Birthday Party (SamSix)

**A/N So this is sort of a continuation of the last one, but a different couple is featured this time. And I know most of you are Nix fans (I myself am one), but I wrote this because they are canon-ish and figured they deserved a chapter. Nix is on the way! **

**Chapter 3. The Birthday Party**

**Six**

"I can't do this!" I protest.

"Yes you can!" Marina responds.

"I'm not good at all the sappy love stuff," I grumble, crossing my arms and sitting down on my bed.

"You are giving him a present," Marina raises an eyebrow at me.

"Alone. By myself. We aren't even dating!" I argue. "Why can't I give him my gift in a group like everyone else?"

"Because he obviously likes you, and I'm pretty sure that it is mutual," Marina nudges my arm and wiggles her eyebrows.

"Fine!" I agree.

"Now we just have to make you look all glamorous," Marina grabs a brush and a curling iron.

"Wait, what?"

"I hate you," I mutter, looking at myself in the full-length mirror. Marina curled my hair and moved my part over to the right side. She forced me to put on one of her sky-blue blouses, but she let me keep my own black jeans and combat boots.

"You look good," Marina assures me. "Now, let's go! The party is about to start."

"Fine," I grumble in response. Marina leads me out the door and down the hall, where we run into Nine. Of course, he breaks out into a fit of laughter when he sees me. It was so bad that the asshole even started crying from the laughing. Marina attempts to restrain me as I lunge at him.

"Six, please, let's just go," Marina pleads. I cave in to her wishes, settling for a jab in the elbow to Nine before going out into the living room. Nine, who has managed to recover, follows us and takes a seat on one of the couches that everyone has gathered on.

"I can't do this," I whisper to Marina as everyone stares at me. "I look like a blue pansy. I'm out."

"No, you aren't," Marina responds as she stops me from turning. Instead, she sits me down on the couch next to her and Eight.

"Okay, so now that everyone is here, let's get started!" Sarah says cheerily. "Sam, why don't you open the present from John and I first?"

Sarah hands Sam a white envelope, which he opens with eager eyes. Something tells me the poor kid hasn't had a proper birthday since before Malcom had disappeared a while ago.

"A gift card to Techno World?" Sam exclaims. "Wow, thanks guys!"

"No problem," John responds, smiling at his friend. Sam continues to opens everyone's presents, and thanks everyone for all of them, including Nine's wonderful gift of socks. He even goes for my fake gift, a book that he has always wanted.

"Okay, so I am going to go get the cake," Sarah announces. "Does everyone want to start getting seated at the table?"

As everyone stands and heads over to the dining room, I grab Sam's arm.

"Can I talk to you?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure," Sam agrees. We walk outside into the backyard. "Thank you, for the book. It was really thoughtful of you."

"That's not all that I got you," I admit. I reach into my back pocket and pull out two tickets before handing them to Sam.

"Two tickets to the Space Auditorium and Museum? Six, how did you get these?" Sam asks, clearly flabbergasted.

"Being the heir to one of the Loric council members has its perks," I respond with a small smile. "I got you two in case you… you know, wanted to bring someone along."

"Bring someone, eh?" Sam smiles with a raised eyebrow, clearly onto me.

"Uh, yup," I look down at my feet, experiencing a rare flash of vulnerability.

"Did you have anyone in mind?"

"Okay, I'm not good at this!" I exclaim. "I'm trying to ask you out on a date. Do you want to go to this space thingy with me or not?"

Sam puts his hands up in defense. "Sorry, sorry. But yes, I would like to go to the 'space thingy' with you."

"Great," I respond. The two of us enter an awkward silence. Out of nowhere, I feel the urge to kiss him. So I do. A simple, short kiss that catches him off guard. "Well, let's go back inside."

"Um… okay then," Sam says, still shocked.

"Oh and Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope you have a great birthday. You deserve it."

"I think this is the best one yet."

**A/N So there is the Sam/Six chapter. It will most likely be the only one, but I am not sure.**

**Next up: Marina/Eight in Can't Catch a Moment**


	4. 4 Can't Catch a Moment (Navrina)

**Whooo an update! Yes, it is way later than the one-per-week thing. Sorry 'bout that!**

** This one is unrelated to the other ones. Okay, so unless I say that one is specifically related to another, these stories stand alone. I'm probably over-worried about the confusion this could cause, though it probably won't cause any… yeah okay I'll let you read now.**

**Chapter 4. Can't Catch a Moment**

**Eight**

"So what do you want to do today?" I ask Marina as I play with a piece of her hair. Currently, the two of us are laying on the front lawn in the sun, Marina's head resting on my chest as she closes her eyes. Nine gave us a rare day off training, and I wanted to make the best of it.

"This sun feels pretty nice," Marina responds.

"It does, doesn't it?" I laugh. Our nice moment is interrupted when Nine walks out, pushing a lawnmower.

"What are you doing?" Marina asks, sitting up.

"Six started yelling at me for being useless and then she told me to mow the lawn," Nine shrugs.

"Why?"

"I dunno," Nine responds. "But she scares me, so I have to do it."

"What's the point of mowing the lawn?" I ask. "It's not like we can stick around here much longer. Malcom was really nice to buy us this house, but eventually the mogs with catch up with us."

"Don't tell Sam that. He has this idea that this home is a safe haven or something," Nine mumbles, rolling his eyes. "Now can you please get off the grass?"

"Um… B3?" I guess.

"Miss," Marina replies with a smirk. "H5?"

"Hit. Again," I groan. After being kicked off the front lawn, Marina and I went to the living room to play Battleship. The game has just started but I am already losing. Badly. Just when I thought everything was going smoothly, John, Sam, and Six come bounding into the room. The three of them crash on the couches, and John turns on a basketball game.

"Could you keep it down?" I ask. "We are trying to play a game."

"We've been waiting for this game all week," Six retorts.

"You all watch human sports?" I raise an eyebrow. Then, is a teasing tone I ask, "Sam, you watch sports?"

"Ha ha," Sam rolls his eyes. "I watch basketball sometimes, and this is the game of the year. It's the championships!"

"And John and I were raised on Earth for most of our lives, just like you two," Six reminds me. "What did you think I did, sat around and read and wrote and such all day? We had a TV sometimes."

"Didn't you two ever watch TV?" John asks. Marina and I give each other glances.

"Well," Marina starts. "I'm sure I did when I was younger but most things before the Convent are just a blur of travel."

"And Reynolds wasn't a huge fan of TV. And when everyone thinks you are some god, you don't have time to watch TV. Not that there was any available," I confess.

"Well, we had TV available," Six says bluntly. "But I think the kitchen is available."

The kitchen was not open. Sarah was there, making lunch which had obviously been taking a while already.

Thank you, Six, for your amazing observation skills.

"So it's almost time for dinner," Marina sighs. All throughout the day, we had attempted to find locations to be alone in peace, but the world had other ideas. Nine had to mow the lawn, Six, John, and Sam had some human sports game to watch, Sarah was making lunch then dinner, and Ella and Malcom were researching in the basement.

"Well, this day off required a lot of walking," I joke in an attempt to make Marina smile.

"So much for a day off," Marina smiles sadly. "I don't know when we will get another one."

"Dinner!" I hear Sarah call from the dining room. Suddenly, a brilliant idea popped into my head.

"I have a wonderful idea."

"This was a great idea," Marina says, eating a sandwich while looking up at the stars. "I didn't know the roof was this nice."

"Yeah," I respond, looking up at the shimmering stars in the night sky. "Why haven't we done this before?"

"We've never not been talking about strategies during dinner," Marina laughs. I chuckle. I wish it could always be like this. I glance over at Marina and see her eagerly gazing up at the sky. I turn my gaze and see a glimmering shooting star against the dark night sky.

"Make a wish," I say, looking back at Marina. She closes her eyes momentarily before opening them again.

"So what did you wish for?" She asks me.

"Something," I respond, smirking playfully.

"I wished for a big fat chocolate ice cream cone," Marina tells me, laughing. "Seems silly huh?"

"No," I respond.

"Seriously though, what did you wish for?"

"Oh, nothing." And I didn't. I couldn't think of anything to wish for, because my wish was already sitting right next to me, gazing up at the sky.

"Eight, Marina!" Six suddenly yells. "Malcolm found something you might want to see!"

"You really can't catch a moment around here, can you?" Marina sighs.

I laugh softly. "Nope. Come on, let's go."

**A/N I love Navrina so much. *Cheering* OTP OTP. So these have been a lot of dialogue so far, but I am planning to change that for the next one.**

**R&R**

**Happy Reading!**

**Next up: The Charms of Listening (Nix)**


End file.
